Ally
by AmericanPi
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) The story of Ally Tesla's third chance, and how she made it count.
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

That was me screaming.

I was so close. _So close!_ If I had maybe just sucked it up and killed Gidget and Sammy instead of sitting there holding hands with them while I faded away, maybe I would be home right now with Mom, Dad, and Abby instead of sitting here on a hospital bed, about to be sent into the Hunger Games along with a ton of other resurrected tributes from Games past. I don't know how long I've been awake, but it didn't take me long to realize that I had died and been resurrected, and I'm _pissed_.

My thoughts make me frown. I don't like to think about killing people. The only time I killed someone was in that second jungle Arena was when I was really mad at this Career for going after Soya, one of my allies. And that wasn't entirely on me, either - all of us were angry, beat Dylan to death, and didn't talk about it afterwards.

But if I had tried to kill the other finalists, would I have won?

Before I can think about it too much, I hear quick footsteps, and the door to my room opens. A medical person walks in.

"Can I help you with anything, Ally?" she asks. "Please don't scream unless it's a real emergency."

"I died in second place!" I yell, ignoring the nurse. " _Second place!_ I saw it, Sammy was gone and Gidget was the only one left! Why couldn't _I_ have won? Stupid death god!"

"I understand that dying in second place is rough," the nurse says carefully, "but you've been brought back for another chance. This time is different, though. There are only twenty-four tributes, one boy and one girl from each District."

"That doesn't make me much happier, ya know!" I yell angrily. "I was so close to going home to Mom, Dad, and Abby and now I have to go through the Games again if I want to do that." I realize something, and I frown. "What year is it? Please tell me Abby's okay."

My big sister was sixteen when I died the first time, and twenty-two the second time around. I suddenly realize that maybe so much time has passed that she isn't even alive.

I don't want to think about that possibility. Just like how I don't want to think about a lot of things.

"We're three months after the end of the 50th Games, or second Quarter Quell," the nurse answers. "Your sister is fine. Not that much time has passed since your last Games."

"Thank goodness," I sigh. "So who's here?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone who clicked on this story! I'm writing this to give one of my submitted tributes, Ally Tesla, the happy ending that I've wanted her to have for a long time. This is going to be a casual novella, probably between 10,000 and 50,000 words.**

 **This story is a Resurrection Games that takes place in the LCS (LadyCordeliaStuart) SYOT universe and is compliant with that universe's canon. LadyCordeliaStuart was awesome enough to approve of this project. This Resurrection Games takes place between the 50th and 51st normal Games of the LCS universe, and the excuse is that after two Hunger Games with large amounts of tributes (the Fourth Resurrection Games and the Second Quarter Quell), the Capitol wanted to hold a Resurrection Games with the normal amount of tributes, twenty-four.**

 **I'm accepting dead tributes, as long as they are your own and compliant with the LCS universe. This story is first-come, first-served, and you may submit as many tributes as you want. I don't have a set form, but please at least let me know your tributes' age and which Games number they originally participated in. If I don't receive all the tributes by the time I post the fourth chapter I'll just write this story using LCS universe-compliant tributes I create myself.**

 **This story will be entirely from Ally's POV, so please keep that in mind when submitting tributes.**

 **If you'd like to brush up on knowledge regarding the LCS universe, there's an LCS wiki link on my profile. The wiki is very much under construction but still has a lot of useful information. The wiki is below (remember to remove the spaces):**

 **bit . ly / LCSwiki**

 **Tribute List (to be edited):**

 **District 1 Female - Fable Anders, age 18. By mystical pine forest. Originally from the 49th Games (A Night To Remember).**

 **District 1 Male -**

 **District 2 Female - Morgan Aida, age 16. By floriannan. Originally from the 48th Games.**

 **District 2 Male -**

 **District 3 Female - Pixel Dyget, age 12. By yyvonnee. Originally from the 48th Games.**

 **District 3 Male - Cordin Magnetism, age 15. By santiagoponcini20. Originally from the 30th Games (In Your Hands).**

 **District 4 Female - Marlena "Marley" Xander, age 18. By mystical pine forest. Originally from the 35th Games (Back to Normal).**

 **District 4 Male - Elver Darlin, age 18. By santiagoponcini20. Originally from the 35th Games (Back to Normal).**

 **District 5 Female - Ally Tesla, age 12. By AmericanPi. Originally from the 44th Games (Heart of Darkness).**

 **District 5 Male - Cain Pander, age 16. By SparkALeah. Originally from the 47th Games (Survivor).**

 **District 6 Female - Adonia "Addy" Child, age 14. By mystical pine forest. Originally from the 40th Games (We All Fall Down).**

 **District 6 Male -**

 **District 7 Female -**

 **District 7 Male - Hax Banyon, age 18. By LadyCordeliaStuart. Originally from the 35th Games (Back to Normal).**

 **District 8 Female - Zibby Spooly, age 17. By SparkALeah. Originally from the 49th Games (A Night To Remember).**

 **District 8 Male -**

 **District 9 Female -**

 **District 9 Male - reserved for TheAmazingJAJ**

 **District 10 Female - Briar Hampton, age 18. By mystical pine forest. Originally from the 42nd Games (Into Thin Air).**

 **District 10 Male - Hayden Ellis, age 17. By mystical pine forest. Originally from the 44th Games (Heart of Darkness).**

 **District 11 Female - Sojourner Douglass, age 12. By LadyCordeliaStuart. Originally from the 28th Games (28th Hunger Games SYOT).**

 **District 11 Male -**

 **District 12 Female - Mary Sue Brooklyn, age 18. By santiagoponcini20. Originally from the 30th Games (In Your Hands).**

 **District 12 Male - Dayley Harrvis, age 13. By 66samvr. Originally from the 49th Games (A Night To Remember).**

 **I think I'm going to finalize the tribute list when I post Chapter 4.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently my District Partner is a guy called Cain Pander. He might have been in the last Games I was in, but in all honesty I don't remember him. Hey, there were a lot of tributes.

"Wait here. Cain, Soleil, and Porter will be here soon," the nurse says as we arrive on the District 5 floor. The quarters are just the way I remember them.

"No Sky and Erwin this time around?" I ask as I trot forward towards one of the couches and flop down onto it.

"A lot of the usual mentors are taking a break," the nurse answers. "I don't blame them, especially because of how many tributes the last two Games had."

I scramble to sit up as the elevator door opens again and two people walk in. I look at them curiously. One of them is another nurse, dressed in the same pink scrubs as mine. The other is a boy who's around Abby's age - well, Abby's age when I died first, sixteen. I assume this is Cain. I vault over the back of the couch and bounce up to them.

"What Games were you in?" I ask the boy.

The boy smiles slightly at me. "The Survivor Games," he says. "How about you?"

"Forty-fourth, and then the Fourth Resurrection Games," I answer. "Hey, lots of fours. My parents say four is bad luck. Maybe that's why I died, but hopefully I don't die this time. What were the Survivor Games?"

"Oh, they were technically the forty-seventh Games, but they had a weird format where all the tributes were divided into two tribes that competed in challenges against each other every day. The losing tribe would have to vote for someone to die, and the two tributes with the most votes had to compete in a duel. The loser was killed."

"That sounds terrible," I say.

"It was awful," the boy says quietly. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't keep dooming people to die. One night, I just didn't vote, and Titian whipped out a gun and shot me in the head." He smiles at me when he notices my widening eyes. "It's okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm Cain, by the way. Cain Pander."

"I'm Ally," I say. "In my first Games Shinju tore my throat out with her teeth. It sucked, but she's nice now. Then I was resurrected and I made it to second place, which I'm still mad about."

"Wow, you were close," Cain says sympathetically. "Hopefully this year you'll do better."

"I hope so too," I say. "Do you want to be my ally? You seem nice."

"I'd be happy to," Cain says with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Did anyone think that this was gonna be one of those stories where the author posted one chapter and then stopped writing? There's no way that'll happen with this story. I love Ally too much.**

 **Anyways, there are a lot of tribute slots available, so feel free to check the first chapter for open slots. I have some cool submissions so far, but I'm definitely welcoming more, as long as they are LCS universe-compliant.**

 **Many thanks to SparkALeah for submitting Cain, and I'll see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess we should wait for the mentors," I say as I vault over the couch again and land on the cushions face-down. I sit up and smile at Cain. "Addy's here and I wonder if she wants to ally with me again. You can be in the alliance too! I want a big alliance, the more the merrier."

"Who's Addy?" Cain asks as he sits next to me. "Which Games was she in?"

"I'm not sure, actually, but she's from District 6 and she was in my alliance last Resurrection Games," I answer. "She's really cool! She was the oldest out of my alliance and she really knew her stuff. Saved my life, too, when the Arena flooded." I frown, not wanting to think about sad things. "I don't recognize any other names on the program but there are a few kids around my age and they might be nice."

"Definitely," Cain says, smiling. "So what's your plan for these Games? I… kind of don't have one. The Survivor Games were weird."

"I don't like to make plans," I say with a laugh. "But having lots of allies last time worked pretty well for me. Except for the second place part." I pout. "I hope that doesn't happen again."

"We'll do our best," Cain reassures me.

Just then, two women walk into the room. They don't look like Capitolites, so I assume they're our mentors.

"Hi," I say brightly, waving at the women from the couch. "Are you our mentors?"

The women look a little surprised, but then they smile.

"Yes," the dark-skinned one says. "I'm Porter, and this is Soleil. Hello Ally, hello Cain."

"Forgive me for being rusty, I haven't mentored in quite a while," Soleil says. "So, um, would you two like to be mentored together or separately?"

"Together," I say immediately as Cain nods. "We were just talking and we decided on being allies."

"Alright," Porter says, nodding. "So what's going to happen today is that at four PM you'll go down to meet your stylists, who'll clean you up for the Chariot Rides. Before then, you're both free to do whatever, though I suggest we have a chat about your plans for the Games."

"Uh, sure," Cain says. "I, uh, wasn't in a normal Hunger Games last time around, but I've watched a few in the past to know that it begins with a Bloodbath." He isn't smiling now. "What do we have to do to survive it?"

Soleil and Porter make a face like they need to poop, and I find myself laughing. I can't help it. I know they're probably thinking of a way to answer Cain, but the faces they're making are just too funny.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while, but from now on I'm going to try to update this story once every two weeks, alternating with updates of other stories I have.**

 **Let me know what you think! Chapter 4 will be posted in probably two weeks, on December 1st, and that's also when I'll be closing submissions. There are still a lot of open tribute slots, so feel free to submit LCS-universe compliant dead tributes.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!**


	4. Sorry guys (Author's Note)

**A/N: I'm very sorry to say that I'm discontinuing this story. The reasons I've come to this decision are multiple. Firstly, I've realized that I absolutely cannot write three SYOTs at once, even if this one tries to be short.**

 **Secondly, I've been doing some thinking and I've realized that this SYOT format I've been working with so far isn't right for this story of Ally Tesla's victory. I really do like the idea of an SYOT from the POV of just one tribute, so I'll publish a story like that in the future. However, I don't want to have two stories with that format, and like I said before I feel that _Ally_ is less suited to the format of an SYOT from the POV of one tribute than the other idea I have.**

 **In the interest of making a better story that'll attract more readers and submitters, _Ally_ will eventually be re-published as a partial SYOT where Ally will win but half the tributes, Ally included, get POVs. Half of those POV tributes will be mine and half will be reader-submitted. This won't happen for a while because I don't want to work on three SYOTs at the same time, but that will be the new format of this story.**

 **To the people who actually showed interest in this little story of mine, I can't thank you enough for your support. Unfortunately I cannot continue with it in this format, but I still hope to see you soon.**

 **Here's a tiny bit of story content to make sure that this chapter doesn't break FFN rules.**

* * *

The nurse sighed as she changed out of her pink scrubs. _I hate pink,_ she thought as she put on her ochre dress. _Why aren't nurse scrubs ever a nice color like neon orange or chartreuse?_


End file.
